


sharing is caring

by OrganizedWatermelon



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Dancing, David loves food, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Feelings, M/M, Patrick and Alexis both love David, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedWatermelon/pseuds/OrganizedWatermelon
Summary: Inspired by this parenthetical in chapter 4 of Marleycat’s “I just want to stay high with you”(she told him the ‘business major/mid-range denim/he’s not into me’ story as Patrick danced with her at the wedding reception)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I just want to stay high with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029621) by [Marleycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat). 



With David preoccupied at the buffet, Patrick sat alone at the head table and marveled as he looked around the room. Stevie, triple-fisting with two champagne flutes in one hand and a red solo cup of who-knows-what in the other, was flirting with one of his cousins. He’ll have to remember to tease her about that later. His parents and his in-laws were sharing a bottle of wine at their table. And judging by the sheer pitch of his mother’s laughter, it wasn’t their first bottle. He smiled, glad they were getting to know each other so well.  
  
His scan of the room landed his eyes on his new sister sitting at the end of the long table. She picked at her nails between glances around the lively room. She didn’t look sad exactly; melancholy, maybe that was the right word.

“Hey,” Patrick said loud enough to get her attention.

By the time her eyes snapped up to his, she had replaced the melancholy with a smile. 

“Wanna dance?” He tilted his neck toward the makeshift dance floor.

“Yes, _yes_ , that’s exactly what I want,” she nodded aggressively a couple times before standing straight up, smoothing her dress over her thighs and offering her hand. He reached to grab it and she pulled him to the middle of the room. She draped her wrists over his shoulders and he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist grabbing his right wrist with his left hand. They stayed like that for a bit, awkwardly swaying in silence.

“Have I ever told you about the moment I knew you and David were into each other?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“OK well it’s a very good story. I was the first one to figure it out. I know you guys say Stevie pulled all the strings to get you together, and yeah, she did some nudging, but I knew all along. But I was also like trying to finish high school and working and I just didn’t have time to play matchmaker for you two like I did for Alanis and Ryan. So, it was a couple days before you asked to be his business partner — or actually maybe it was that same day — it was somewhere in there, but definitely before your little proposal. We got on the topic of you somehow — your name seemed to come up a lot in conversations with David then — and he asked me what was going on with us, like you and me. So I told him you hadn’t asked for my number so you must newly married or gay. And I watched his face when I said it because I knew he wouldn’t be able to not react to that — you know how his face is —”

“Oh, I do.”

“Sush, Patrick, I’m still telling my story. So his face definitely reacted, so I told him if he felt some vibe with you, it might be because you had your eye on _him_. And then he said, and I quote, because I specifically remembered — I wrote it down in highlighter in my textbook, which I had to return but it was OK ’cause I remembered it anyway — because I knew that you guys would get together and I wanted to be able to throw it back in his face-slash-tell his new husband this cute story at their wedding, he said: ‘He’s a business major who wears mid-range, straight leg denim. He’s not into me.’ And it wasn’t long after that that you did the whole grants thing and he got a little mopey because he thought that meant you really were just into the store, like the vibe wasn’t you and him, it was you and the store, so I knew he wanted you then. And I knew you had it bad because you would find any excuse you could to be around him. Even researching small business grants...” She winked at him, or at least he thought she was winking.

Patrick chuckled and looked down at their feet before looking sheepishly at his sister-in-law. Even though they were literally at his wedding, where he had just married David, the thought of the early days of his feelings for David, before he even knew what they were, when he did indeed spend an exorbitant amount of time trying to find a feasible way into David’s business/heart, still made him feel like he should be embarrassed, like the whole school knew about his secret crush.

“You caught on to the fact that I didn’t just happen to know about grants you can get for supporting small businesses, huh?”

“I am _very_ smart, Patrick. Also it’s a pretty random thing to just know. Even for a mid-range denim business major button face. That, and the fact that you _literally_ could not stop staring at him whenever you were in the same room, were pretty big clues, brother-in-law of mine.”

Patrick scoffed, once again feeling called out. “I could _so_ stop staring at him,” he said, as petulantly as possible.

“What was he wearing the day you offered to help with the store?”

“A white sweatshirty top with black vertical stripes that kinda look like animal stripes of some sort, but I have since been informed, are not,” Patrick supplied immediately, without thinking about the implications. 

Alexis smirked. “I mean, obviously _I_ don’t know what he was wearing that day so there’s no way for me to know if you’re right or not, but you answered that too quickly.” Alexis booped him on the nose, the cherry on top of her proving her point. Which she had.

“Well, in my defense: one, black-and-white sweatshirty top describes most of my husband’s wardrobe and two, your brother is very hot and fun to stare at.”

“Ew, Patrick!” He laughed as she shoved at his shoulders a bit, but with his hands still linked behind her back, prom-style, he didn’t really go anywhere.

The song they had started dancing to had long ended and the one that played after was wrapping up now too. Patrick loosened his grip on his wrist and pulled back enough to actually look at her.

“I feel very lucky to have a sister-in-law who’s been rooting for us even before there was something to root for. I know you were there for him during some of the scarier realities of being in a long-term relationship, and even if you did _cause_ some of the panic sometimes —”

Alexis rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Patrick. How many times do I have to apologize?”

“— you always knew how to talk him down. I think you’ve helped each other become the best versions of yourselves. So thank you for helping him become the man I fell in love with. And thank you for sharing him with me.”

Alexis, clearly touched by Patrick’s words, but not wanting to cry anymore, sniffled and laughed, fanning her hands in front of her face and shaking her head in an uncanny impression of her brother. Also just like her brother, she tried to deflect her feelings.

“ _Share_ him?!” Her hands settled back on his shoulders. “I thought I literally just _gave him away_ to you. He’s your problem now,” a sadness she hadn’t intended slipping into that last sentence.

Patrick gave her a knowing look. “He’s going to miss you, too.”

“Ugh, Patrick! I didn’t think I was going to cry anymore so I just reapplied my makeup!”

Faux-annoyance at her ruined mascara aside, Alexis pulled Patrick into a tight hug. “Thank you for making him so happy,” she whispered.

Patrick hugged her tighter.

Caught up in the moment, neither heard the footsteps approaching.

“OK, you two have been hugging a really long time now.” David’s voice was muffled around the too-large bite of lobster roll in his mouth, but unmistakable.

Alexis and Patrick untangled from their hug and turned to David, who had turned his attention back to his small, but very full, plate.

“Woooow, David, you know you’re supposed to share some of that food with your guests?”

“I’d tell you choke on a crab cake, but I ate them all,” he smirked, unashamed.

Alexis rolled her eyes, but Patrick gripped her shoulder as he wrapped his free arm snugly around David’s back.

“David, put that down and come dance with us.”

“I _will_ come dance a little bit, but I can’t believe I married someone who would ask me to _abandon_ my perfectly curated little plate of food here.”

The song playing now was decidedly more upbeat, so Alexis and Patrick linked their fingers together and moved their arms in what could only be described as a watered down version of swing dancing. David stood nearby, carefully choosing which appetizer to enjoy next.

Alexis snatched a deep fried mac n cheese ball off the plate and popped it into her mouth with a grin and a satisfied hum.

“Mmm, these are really good. Patrick, you should try one,” Alexis ordered, still chewing, since apparently no one ever told the Rose children not to talk with your mouth full.

Patrick turned to face his husband and opened his mouth, and because David couldn’t resist, he fed his last remaining mac n cheese ball to his husband, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

Patrick smiled and made heart eyes at David as he chewed. Stevie suddenly appeared behind David, also helping herself to his plate of food.

“Hey!” he protested.

“If you two are gonna be gross and feeding each other all night, I get to get in on the snacks, too,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Kay, well there’s a whole buffet of stuff right over there. You _vultures_ can make your own plates,” David argued, but made no attempt to stop Alexis from stealing something else.

Patrick wrapped his arms around David and pulled him as close as he could while still leaving enough room for the plate. With their snacks now trapped between the newlyweds, Stevie and Alexis did eventually make their way over to get their own food.

David picked up a bacon-wrapped scallop and took a bite before offering the rest to Patrick, who again, opened his mouth like a baby bird to be fed. 

With a quick, bacon-flavored kiss and a grin, Patrick looked into his husband’s eyes. “Thanks for sharing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as basically dialogue only of Alexis and Patrick’s conversation while they danced and then turned into ... this, because I guess I don’t need to sleep anymore 🤷♀️  
> Anyway, enjoy and stay safe!


End file.
